finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Key item
A Key Item is a storyline item used to advance the plot. Below is a list of Key Items throughout the series and their in-game description. Appearances ''Final Fantasy *Lute - A sonorous instrument of great beauty. *Crown - A crown that shimmers mysteriously. *Crystal Eye - Needed to get Jolt Tonic. *Mystic Key - Key that opens magically sealed doors. *Nitro Powder - Needed to proceed to ocean. *Earth Rod - A staff imbued with nature's essence. *Levistone - Mysterious rock that floats in the air. *Chime - A dulcet chime of Lufenian origin. *Warp Cube - A cube made of multi-hued substance. *Oxyale - A strange liquid that belches air. *Rosetta Stone *Canoe - Small boat for crossing lakes. *Star Ruby - A precious stone that shimmers brightly. *Rat's Tail - Needed to upgrade jobs. *Adamantite *Bottled Faerie - Needed to get Oxyale. Final Fantasy II *Ring - A memento from Scott that allows the party to view the world map. *Canoe - A small boat that can cross lakes and rivers. *Mythril *Pass - A pass that allows the bearer to board the Dreadnought. *Snowcraft - A craft that can travel over deep snow. *Goddess's Bell - A bell that can break the seal barring entry to Kashuan Keep *Egil's Torch - A torch capable of carrying Sunfire. *Sunfire - Eternal flame that burns with fire taken from the sun itself. *Pendant - A pendant signifying fellowship among the dragoons of Deist. *Wyvern Egg- An egg that was given to you by the last wyvern in Deist that holds the last of the wyverns *Black Mask- One of the relics needed to obtain the crystal staff. *White Mask- One of the relics needed to obtain the crystal staff. *Wyvern- The last wyvern that hatched out of the egg you put in Deist Cave *Crystal Rod- Mystical staff that unlocks the seal on the Mysidian tower. Final Fantasy III *Folding Canoe - A magic fold-able canoe used to cross shallow waters *Nepto Eye - The Nepto Dragon statue's missing eye *Horn of Ice - A dwarven horn carved out of perpetual ice *Levigrass Shoes - Shoes designed for crossing bottomless bogs *Chain Key - A key required to free the airship from its chains *Wheel of Time - An advanced device. Also called a perpetual engine *Noah's Lute - A lute whose timbre may raise Unei from her sleep *Eureka Key - The key that opens the way to Eureka *Syrcus Key - The key that opens the way to the Crystal Tower *Fang of Wind - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of wind *Fang of Fire - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of fire *Fang of Water - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of water *Fang of Earth - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of earth *Sara's Pendant (broken) - A broken pendant *Sara's Pendant (fixed) - A perfectly restored pendant *Unknown Metal - A chunk of unknown metal *Orichalcum - A chunk of legendary metal *Metal Card - Proof that you felled the Iron Giant *Job Card - Given only to master jobs Final Fantasy IV *Sand Ruby/Sand Pearl: A cure for Desert Fever *Mysterious Package/Bomb Ring/Carnelian Signet: Used to Burn Down Mist *Earth Crystal *Twin Harp/Whisperweed: Given and used by Edward to weaken Dark Elf *Key of Magma/Magma Stone: Used to open up the path to the Underworld in Agart *The augments could also fit into this category. *Adamantite: Used to get Excalibur. *Baron Key: Needed to enter the Underground Waterway in Baron. *Crystal: Used to reveal Zeromus's true form. *Dark Crystal *Frying Pan: Used to wake up Yang and is required to get the Sylph summon and the Knife item. *Luca's Necklace: Needed to open the Sealed Cave *Lugae Key: Needed to enter cannon room in Tower of Babil *Pink Tail: Needed to get Adamant Armor. Final Fantasy V *Memento - Keepsake from Bartz's father. *World Map - Map of the World *Whisperweed - Mysterious grass that can transmit sound over long distances *Pendant - Lenna's Pendant *Pendant - Faris's Pendant *Guardian Branch - Branch of the Guardian Tree from the Great Forest of Moore *Galuf's Bangle - Memento of Galuf *Sealed Tome - Book describing how to locate the four tablets that destroy the seals on the legendary weapons *Adamantite - Used to allow the airship to fly higher than before. *Omega Badge - Proof of Omega's defeat *Dragon Seal - Proof of Shinryu's defeat *Dungeon Key - Key to the cell beneath the Sealed Temple. Final Fantasy VI *Autograph - An opera singer's autograph *Books - Simple book on machinery...And "Book of Secrets"... *Cider - Cider, taken from a merchant. *Coral - Piece of Coral, found in the cave near Ebot's Rock. *Dull Picture - Quite a common picture *Eerie Stone - A stone never seen *Fish - A yummy fish *Lola's Letter - Thanks for all those flowers! I'm worried about you... *Lump of Metal - A heavy weight. Put it into a chest, and... *Magn. Glass - A convex lens *Manicure - Pretty, red manicure *Odd Picture - A very curious picture *Old Clock-Key - An old clock-key, found on a soldier. *Opera Record - Has a small scratch *Pendant - A pendant worn by the girl who pilots the Magitek armor *Royal Letter - At a star-shaped mountain-range... *Rust-Rid - Rust solvent Final Fantasy VII *A Coupon - Used to get Star Pendant from machine at Shinra HQ on Disc 1. *B Coupon - Used to get Four Slots from machine at Shinra HQ on Disc 1. *C Coupon - Used to get All materia from machine at Shinra HQ on Disc 1. *Ancient Key - Used at the City of the Ancients when the player visits with Bugenhagen. *Basement Key - Used to get Vincent at Nibelheim. *Black Materia - Storyline key item, which is needed to summon Meteor. *Blonde Wig - Best wig. Gotten by winning the Squat Contest at Wall Market. *Cologne - Worst item to get for Don Corneo Mansion event. *Cotton Dress - Worst item to get for Don Corneo Mansion event. *Deodorant - *Desert Rose - Item gotten by defeating Ruby Weapon. Can be traded in at Kalm for a Gold Chocobo. *Diamond Tiara - Best item to get for Don Corneo Mansion event. Gotten by buying the most expensive coupon from the Inn and given to the Materia Shop owner. *Digestive - Best item to get the Sexy Cologne. Must get by getting the Pharmacy Coupon, then trading it in at the Pharmacy at Wall Market for this. *Disinfectant *Dyed Wig - Worst wig. Gotten by losing the Squat Contest at Wall Market. *Earth Harp - Gotten by defeating Emerald Weapon. Can be traded in at Kalm for a Master Materia set. *Flower Cologne - Average item for Don Corneo Mansion event. *Glacier Map - Map of the Glacier. Found at Icicle Inn, and shows the entire Great Glacier area. *Glass Tiara - Worst item for Don Corneo event. Gotten by buying the least expensive coupon from the Inn and given to the Materia Shop owner. *Gold Ticket - Used to enter the Gold Saucer for free. Can be bought for 30,000 Gil at the entrance or 300 GP at the Wonder Square. *Huge Materia (Yellow) - Used to get a Master Command materia. *Huge Materia (Green) - Used to get a Master Magic materia. *Huge Materia (Red) - Used to get a Master Summon materia. *Huge Materia (Blue) - Used to get Bahamut ZERO if a player has Bahamut and Neo Bahamut. *Keycard 60 - Used to open the door to Floor 60 at Shinra HQ. *Keycard 62 - Used to open the door to Floor 62 at Shinra HQ. *Keycard 65 - Used to open the door to Floor 65 at Shinra HQ. *Keycard 66 - Used to open the door to Floor 66 at Shinra HQ. Obtained by completing the Midgar Model puzzle. *Keycard 68 - Used to open the door to Floor 68 at Shinra HQ. Obtained after the Sample: HO512 fight from the man in the same room. *Key of the Ancients *Key to Sector 5 - Used to re-enter Midgar. Gotten by digging it up at Bone Village. *Keystone *Leviathan Scales - Used to remove the flames from the cave in the Da-Chao Statue at Wutai. Obtained only at the Submarine Dock after defeating Carry Armor. *Lunar Harp - Obtained in Bone Village. Used to enter the Sleeping Forest. *Members Card - Used to enter the Honey Bee Inn. Gotten from a man wandering outside of the entrance to the screen of the inn. *Midgar Parts 1 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle. *Midgar Parts 2 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle. *Midgar Parts 3 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle. *Midgar Parts 4 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle. *Midgar Parts 5 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle. *Mythril - Obtained from the man in the Sleeping Cave after having the last 2 digits of a player's battle count the same. Used to get either Great Gospel or Gold Armlet from a man near Gongaga. *Pharmacy Coupon - Used to get either the Disinfectant, Digestive, or Deodorant items from the Pharmacy Shop. Obtained by eating at the food store. *PHS - Used to switch party members at Save Points or World Map. Obtained after the Kalm Flashback. *Ruby Tiara - Average item for Don Corneo event. Obtained from Materia Shop owner after buying the middle coupon from the Inn. *Satin Dress - Average dress for Don Corneo event. *Sexy Cologne - Best cologne. Obtained by giving woman in pub bathroom the Digestive. *Silk Dress - Best dress. Obtained by selecting the bottom two options from the Dress Shop owner when talking to him about dresses. *Snowboard - Obtained in Icicle Inn. Used to get to Great Glacier. *Wig - Average item for the Don Corneo event. Obtained by tying in the Swat Contest in Wall Market. ''Final Fantasy VIII *Girl Next Door - Naughty magazine *Sorceress' Letter - Edea's letter of introduction *Solomon Ring - Mysterious old ring *Magical Lamp - Save before use (wakes up Diablos) *Blue Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Wind Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Life Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Shadow Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Water Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Map of the Tomb of the Unknown King - Used to navigate the Tomb of the Unknown King *Location Indicator - Assists in navigation within the Tomb of the Unknown King *Cup - Used to access a hidden doorway in Caraway's Mansion *Weapons Mon 1st - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Mar - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Apr - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon May - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Jun - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Jul - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Aug - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Combat King 001 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Combat King 002 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Combat King 003 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Combat King 004 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Combat King 005 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Pet Pals Vol. 1 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 2 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 3 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 4 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 5 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 6 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Occult Fan I - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain) *Occult Fan II - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain) *Occult Fan III - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain) *Occult Fan IV - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain) Final Fantasy IX *Aquarius: A rare item received in Ipsen's Castle. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Aries: A rare item received in Dali. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Athlete Queen: A rare item received in Alexandria. Good luck, Hippaul! Reach for the stars! *Autograph: A rare item received in Lindblum. An autograph of superstar Lowell. *Beautiful Potion: A key item received in Lindblum. An ingredient to the medicine that can cure Cid's curse. *Blank's Medicine: A key item received from Blank. An antidote to Plant Brain's seed. *Blue Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path. *Burman Coffee: A rare item received in Dali. Very delicious coffee beans. *Cancer: A rare item received in Burmecia. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Capricorn: A rare item received in Daguerreo. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The upper-left piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The upper-middle piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The upper-right piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The bottom-left piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The bottom-middle piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The bottom-right piece of a Chocograph. *Continental Map: A key item received from Blank. Checks current location and place names on the world map. *Desert Star: Key item from Cleyra. Retrieved in Alexandria. Linked to the eidolons. *Doga's Artifact: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. It looks very old... *Earth Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *Falcon Claw: Key item from Lindblum. Acquired in Alexandria. Linked to the eidolons. *Fire Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *Gate Pass: A key item received in South Gate. Lindblum's travel passport. *Gemini: A rare item received in Treno. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Gizamaluke Bell: A key item in Gizamaluke. Opens the "Bell Door." *Green Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path. *Griffin's Heart: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. Raises morale, supposedly... *Gulug Stone: A key item received in Oeilvert. A mysterious item Kuja is after. *Holy Bell: A key item in Gizamaluke. Opens the "Holy Door." *King of Jump Rope: A rare item received in Alexandria. A medal of honor given to the champion jump-roper. *Kirman Coffee: A rare item received in Madain Sari. Very delicious coffee beans. *Kupo Nut: A key item received in Lindblum. Favorite food of the moogles. *Leo: A rare item received in Alexandria. One of the many Stellazzio in the world. *Libra: A rare item received in Madain Sari. One of the many Stellazzio in the world. *Magical Fingertip: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. Linked to Gogo, supposedly... *Master Hunter: A rare item received in Lindblum. A title given to the best hunter in the kingdom. *Mayor's Key: A rare item received in Dali Village. Protects the mayor's "key item." *Memory Earring: Eiko's key item. Linked to the eidolons. *Mini-Brahne: The latest fad among Lindblum's kids: Collecting action figures! A very popular rate item. *Mini-Burmecia: The latest fad among Lindblum's kids: Collecting action figures! A very popular rare item. *Mini-Cid: The latest fad among Lindblum's kids: Collecting action figures! A very popular rare item. *Moccha Coffee: A rare item received in Bohden Arch. Very delicious coffee beans. *Moogle Suit: A rare item received in Lindblum. A costume worn by the superstar Lowell. *Moogle's Flute: A key item received in Evil Forest. Calls a moogle while on the world map. A beautiful flute with intricate decoration. *Ophiuchus: A rare item received in Quan's Dwelling. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Pisces: A rare item received in Invincible. One of the many Stellazzio in the world. *Protection Bell: A key item in Burmecia. Opens the "Protection Door." *Rank S Medal: A rare item received in Daguerreo. A medal honoring the best treasure hunter. *Rat Tail: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. A stolen item, supposedly... *Red Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path. *Sagittarius: A rare item received in Lindblum. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Scorpio: A rare item received in Quan's Dwelling. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Silver Pendant: Dagger's key item. Linked to the eidolons. *Strange Potion: A key item received in Lindblum. An ingredient to the medicine that can cure Cid's curse. *Strategy Guide: You are now invincible. Good job! *Superslick: A rare item received in Mognet Central. Makes you very soft... *Supersoft: A key item received in Treno. Cures permanently-petrified Blank. A magical item. *Taurus: A rare item received in Treno. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Ticket: Vivi's key item. A very expensive-looking ticket. *Une's Mirror: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. It looks very old... *Unusual Potion: A key item received in Lindblum. An ingredient to the medicine that can cure Cid's curse. *Virgo: A rare item received in Black Mage Village. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Water Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *Wind Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *World Map: A key item received from Cid. Checks current location and places names on the world map. *Yellow Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path. Final Fantasy X *Cloudy Mirror - Gotten by finding it and winning the Chocobo Race at Ramien Temple. Can be upgraded to the Celestial Mirror. *Celestial Mirror - Used to open chests that require the Celestial Mirror. Only gotten by upgrading the Cloudy Mirror in the Macalania Forest. *Withered Bouquet - Needed to start a fire. *Flint - Needed to start a fire. *Summoner's Soul *Aeon's Soul *Jecht's Sphere *Rusty Sword - Needed to get the Masamune . *Sun Crest - Needed to power up the Caladbolg. *Sun Sigil - Needed to power up the Caladbolg. *Moon Crest - Needed to power up the Nirvana. *Moon Sigil - Needed to power up the Nirvana. *Saturn Crest - Needed to power up the Spirit Lance. *Saturn Sigil - Needed to power up the Spirit Lance. *Jupiter Crest - Needed to power up the World Champion. *Jupiter Sigil - Needed to power up the World Champion. *Mercury Crest - Needed to power up the God Hand. *Mercury Sigil - Needed to power up the God Hand. *Mars Crest - Needed to power up the Masamune. *Mars Sigil - Needed to power up the Masamune. *Venus Crest - Needed to power up the Onion Knight. *Venus Sigil - Needed to power up the [[Celestial Weapon | Onion Knight. *Al Bhed Primer I - Teaches the letter "A" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer II - Teaches the letter "B" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer III - Teaches the letter "C" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IV - Teaches the letter "D" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer V - Teaches the letter "E" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VI - Teaches the letter "F" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VII - Teaches the letter "G" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VIII - Teaches the letter "H" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IX - Teaches the letter "I" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer X - Teaches the letter "J" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XI - Teaches the letter "K" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XII - Teaches the letter "L" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIII - Teaches the letter "M" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIV - Teaches the letter "N" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XV - Teaches the letter "O" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVI - Teaches the letter "P" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVII - Teaches the letter "Q" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVIII - Teaches the letter "R" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIX - Teaches the letter "S" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XX - Teaches the letter "T" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXI - Teaches the letter "U" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXII - Teaches the letter "V" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIII - Teaches the letter "W" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIV - Teaches the letter "X" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXV - Teaches the letter "Y" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXVI - Teaches the letter "Z" in Al Bhed. *Blossom Crown - Needed to get the [[Magus Sisters. *Flower Scepter - Needed to get the Magus Sisters. *Mark of Conquest - Proof that the player defeated all monsters at the arena. Final Fantasy X-2 *Crimson Sphere 1 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 2 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 3 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 4 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 5 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 6 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 7 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 8 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 9 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 10 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Al Bhed Primer I - Teaches the letter "A" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer II - Teaches the letter "B" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer III - Teaches the letter "C" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IV - Teaches the letter "D" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer V - Teaches the letter "E" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VI - Teaches the letter "F" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VII - Teaches the letter "G" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VIII - Teaches the letter "H" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IX - Teaches the letter "I" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer X - Teaches the letter "J" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XI - Teaches the letter "K" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XII - Teaches the letter "L" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIII - Teaches the letter "M" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIV - Teaches the letter "N" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XV - Teaches the letter "O" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVI - Teaches the letter "P" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVII - Teaches the letter "Q" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVIII - Teaches the letter "R" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIX - Teaches the letter "S" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XX - Teaches the letter "T" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXI - Teaches the letter "U" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXII - Teaches the letter "V" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIII - Teaches the letter "W" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIV - Teaches the letter "X" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXV - Teaches the letter "Y" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXVI - Teaches the letter "Z" in Al Bhed. *New Beginnings Sphere - Led Yuna to become a sphere hunter. *Gagazet Sphere - Found in the Floating Ruins at Gagazet. *Sphere Fragment - Half of a sphere, found in the Zanarkand Ruins. *Awesome Sphere - Formerly hidden away in Kilika Temple. *Leblanc's Sphere - Left behind by Leblanc's gang. *Reassembled Sphere - Composed of two sphere fragments. *Logos's Sphere - Recorded by Logos in the Bevelle Underground. *Ormi's Sphere - Recorded by Ormi in the Bevelle Underground. *Gaol Sphere - Found by Logos in the Bevelle Underground. *Nooj's Sphere - A sphere from Lucil. *Gippal's Sphere - A sphere from Rin. *Baralai's Sphere - Found in Guadosalam. *Paine's Sphere - A sphere from Gippal. *War Buddy Sphere - A sphere from Beclam. *Besaid Sphere - Found on Besaid Island. *Syndicate Uniform (S) - Courtesy of Leblanc's goons. *Syndicate Uniform (M) - Courtesy of Leblanc's goons. *Syndicate Uniform (L) - Courtesy of Leblanc's goons. *Letter of Introduction - Letter from Gippal to Nhadala. *How to Repair with Soul - May be useful for repairing machines. *The Spirit of Recycling - May be useful for repairing machines. *The ABCs of Repair - May be useful for repairing machines. *Repairing for Dummies - May be useful for repairing machines. *Everyman's Repair Manual - May be useful for repairing machines. *Besaid Key - Engraved with the emblem of Besaid. *Desert Key - Found in the desert. *Twilight Rain - Enables Floral Fallal to learn "Break Damage Limit". *Aurora Rain - Enables Floral Fallal to learn "Break HP Limit". *Machina Booster - Enables Machina Maw to learn "Break Damage Limit". *Machina Reactor - Enables Machina Maw to learn "Break HP Limit". *Victor Primoris - Enables Full Throttle to learn "Break Damage Limit". *Corpus Invictus - Enables Full Throttle to learn "Break HP Limit". *Calm Lands Discount Pass - Allows bearer to ride hovers at a reduced fare. *Calm Lands Free Pass - Allows bearer to ride hovers free of charge. *Book of Magical Dances I - Enables Songstress to learn "MP Mambo". *Book of Magical Dances II - Enables Songstress to learn "Magical Masque". Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XI contains over 1100 different Key Items, which are arranged into Temporary Key Items, Permanent Key Items, Claim Slips, and Magical Maps. A full listing can be found on the FFXI Wiki. Final Fantasy XII *Cactoid Commendation - A token given to cactoids who have distinguished themselves among the grove. The other races of Ivalice take little notice. *Cactoid Compact - A symbol of friendship conveyed upon trusted allies of the cactoids. They hold the bearers of such compacts in high honor. *Canopic Jar - A cursed jar said to hold the power to entrap a beast's soul, forever binding it as an arcana. *Clan Primer - A reference containing clan exploits, hunt log, bestiary and adventuring tips. *Crescent Stone - A stone cutting given you by Dalan. It is needed to reach the treasury in the Royal Palace. A lion is emblazoned on the face. *Dragon Scale - A scale found on the corpse of a vyraal. Natural philosophers studying wyrms and their kin are known to pay well for such. *Dragoon's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Dragons and Plants *Dusty Letter - A letter left in a deserted building in Lowtown. "East Southeast East Southwest Southeast" is scrawled across the page. *Feather of the Flock - A legendary cockatrice feather with a brilliant white sheen. Touching the feather, you feel a a strange bond with the cockatrices... *Hunter's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Beats and Avions *Knight's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Giants and Insects *Lab Access Card - A Draklor Laboratory security card. It bears the seal of the Archadian Empire. *Lente's Tear - Artifact of the Viera, which allows the bearer to pass through the barriers in Golmore Jungle *Lusterless Medallion - A medallion that opens a door within the Palace of Nabudis. It is inert, its magicks long lost. *Mage's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Fiends *Medallion of Bravery - A medallion that opens a door within the Palace of Nabudis. Magick energies ebb and flow within. *Medallion of Love - A medallion that opens a door within the Palace of Nabudis. Magick energies ebb and flow within. *Merchant's Armband - An armband worn by the staff at Clio's Technicks in Bhujerba. The store's name is neatly embroidered on its surface. *No. 1 Brig Key - This key opens the bulkhead of a brig aboard ''Leviathan. *Rusted Scrap of Armor - A scrap of metal that looks as though it may once have been part of a piece of armor. You found it lodged between the claws of the Lindwyrm. *Sage's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from elementals. *Scholar's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Constructs *Site 3 Key - This key grants access to Site 3 of the Lhusu Mines. *Site 11 Key - This key grants access to Site 11 of the Lhusu Mines. *Sluice Gate Key - Allows opening and closing of the gates in Garamsythe Waterway *Soul Ward Key - A key to a door in the Sochen Cave Palace. Dire beasts are imprisoned within. *Stone of the Condemner - A piece of magicite said to open the way to a forbidden place. An inscription carved in the stone's back reads: "He with power, trust it not." *Systems Access Key - This key grants access to Leviathan's security system, which controls the ship's internal alarm. *Sword of Kings - Legendary sword with the power to destroy Nethicite *Treaty Blade - Legendary sword with the power to cut off Nethicite from the Sun-Cryst *Warmage's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Amorphs and Undead *Windvane - A device for reading the winds. It is used to navigate through sandstorms on the open desert. *Writ of Transit - A writ given you by Tomaj granting its wearer right of passage through the east gate for the acquisition of foodstuffs. Category:Key Items Category:Items